Sleepless in Amity Park
by The Halfa Wannabe
Summary: When Sam wakes up sick one morning she stays home from school. Now a single phone call from Tucker will make her think about things she's been hiding for a long time.


Disclamer: I own nothing.

Something horrible has happened, A couple of days ago I woke up feeling horrible and nearly launched my dinner onto my clean sheets. Of course my parents freaked out and kept me home from school. Whenever I get sick they think that it's a sign of my certain demise. Anyways, the point is I was sitting in bed when I got the most horrible call of my life.

The way I was feeling I was going to let the machine take the message and check it out later, but something told me to answer the phone. I instantly recognized Tucker's voice. He sounded frantic.

Flashback

"Sam, are you there? Come on answer the phone."

"I'm right here Tucker, what do you want?"

"You gotta get to the hospital now!"

"Look Tuck, I'm fine, so just leave me alone and I'll see you tomorrow."

"No, it's Danny. Mikey brought a gun to school, he went after Dash. Danny tried to calm him down and h-he,"

"What happened?"

"Danny was shot. He's in intensive care."

"I'll be right there."

Present

It's not often I get the chauffeur to drive me anywhere. My parents tried to stop me and were pretty shocked when I told them to get out of my way. Needless to say I was at the hospital within a matter of minutes. The doctors tried to admit me before I was able to make them understand that I was there to see Danny. Once they finally listened to me they took me to the waiting room where everyone else was already sitting. Tucker came running over to me and actually pulled me into a hug. Considering the state of my stomach, that wasn't a smart idea.

As soon as he got back from the bathroom who else but Dash decided to show up.

Flashback

Sam's face curled into a sneer. "What are you doing here Baxter?"

"Fent-, Danny, saved my life, do you think I'm just going to ignore that?" For once in his life he actually looked ashamed of himself. "I can't believe after everything that's happened he actually saved my life."

"If you'd ever taken the time to get to know him, you'd have known that's the kind of person he is." Despite her smaller stature, Sam managed to look down on him. "Your kind don't even deserve to be the dirt beneath his feet."

Present

None of us really know how lucky we are to have that one special friend who will always be there for us. So many people don't have that person, but we still ignore how lucky we are. I was there for several hours before we heard anything about Danny. They said that the shot should have killed him.

They just couldn't explain how he managed to survive.

Tucker and I shared a look at that. We both figured it must have been his ghost half that helped him to survive. For the first time I was truly glad about the accident that gave him his powers.

I'm still sitting in the waiting room as I write this. It's been several days and he still hasn't woken up. I really don't know what I'd do if I didn't have him in my life. Tucker's a great guy but he's not the kind of person you can tell these things to. I always go to Danny in this kind of situation. I guess that's why I started this journal. Ever since I met Danny, I knew that he was a guy I could trust with my life and my feelings. I knew that he wouldn't make fun of me or anything like that.

Now I have to get all of this out and I don't have anyone to really trust. I know that I could talk to Tucker but he doesn't understand, Danny always understood even if he didn't always agree. He's always been there for me and now that he needs me I can't do anything. Why do I feel like this? I wasn't there, I couldn't have done anything to prevent this.

He can't die, I need him.

I've known for a long time now that things have been changing between us. Even Valerie sees the truth. I know that he's noticed it, maybe he was scared, or maybe he doesn't feel the same way. All I know is that if, no, when he wakes up, I'm going to talk to him about it.

Everyone keeps saying that we belong together and they know we'll end up together.

I don't know about any of that but I know that I'm not going to make the same mistake again.

When he wakes up I'm going to tell him that I love him.

Sam closed the small book she'd been writing in for the last half hour. She looked around at the sterile walls and not so sterile people. Many people from the school kept coming and going, but within the waiting room five people were a constant. His mother and his father clung to each other in their time of grief.

Jazz paced around the room, looked at her watch, and cursed. She would sit down for a little bit and then begin the whole process again. Tucker sat on the other end of the room perfectly quiet using his PDA to pass the time.

Sam looked down at her wrist. A small silver chain made a startling contrast against her skin. It had been a gift from Danny on her last birthday. She hadn't been able to believe that he had spent so much on her. She'd learned later that he'd gotten about a month's advance on his allowance. That had been a couple of months before his accident. She sighed as she thought back on all the opportunities they'd missed. This kept running through her mind as a nurse came into the room.

She walked over to the two parents who still clung to each other.

Sam watched them not daring to hope. A look of relief spread across their faces as Maddie's tears changed from grief to joy. Sam and Tucker stayed behind as the Fentons went with the nurse. They soon returned to the waiting room looking peaceful and tired. The nurse called out to see if there were any other visitors. Sam stayed behind again and let Tucker go to see him alone.

Finally it was her time to go and she could no longer think of an excuse to put it off. Her eyes kept drifting to the various pieces of equipment that lined the hall. The nurse stopped in front of a room and opened the door so that Sam could enter.

"Hey Sam, how's it going?" Whispered a voice from the darkness.

"It just got a lot better. You just can't help playing the hero, can you?"

"I guess not. Geez it hurts. Remind me not to do that again."

"Don't do that again." She moved closer to him.

"Ha ha, very funny."

"I'm serious, don't do that again. We almost lost you. The doctors said you should have died."

"Heheh, Thank you Danny Phantom."

"Stop with the jokes, please, it's not funny." Tears began to spring to her eyes as she thought of her friend laying with his eyes closed as his skin rotted underneath the ground.

Danny's eyes softened as he saw a tear run down her cheek. One of his hands made it's way forward and wiped it gently away.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I've ever seen you cry before."

"It's okay, just don't do that ever again. I don't want to lose you."

Danny's eyes darkened. "I wish I could say that you won't, but as long as ghosts keep attacking and as long as Vlad is out there, I can't. I live a dangerous life. I have a much older and much more powerful enemy who's welcome at my house anytime he wants to come. I have the main exit out of the ghost zone in my basement. I'm always going to be in danger. But I don't think I'll be playing the hero anytime soon."

The look on Sam's face began to change as she remembered the promise she made to herself. She sighed deeply before beginning to speak. "Danny, the last few days have been some of the worst in my life. I really don't know what I'd do without you."

"Probably become some famous artist or something like that."

The glare she sent in his direction shut him up. "I know that we've been friends for a long time, but lately something's different. I know that you've noticed."

Danny stared at her. "You're right, I have."

"Then why haven't you said anything?"

"Same reason as you. What if it didn't work? I don't want to lose the best friend I've ever had."

"Danny I-I lo-"

"Don't!" The hard edge in his voice caused her to halt in mid word. "I told you that I'm always in danger. I can't do that. I just can't take that risk. All we can be is friends."

"Don't I get a say in this?"

"It only takes one person to say no."

A mischievous smile spread across her face. "We'll just see if you can say no after this."

Samantha Manson moved closer to her target. The young man in the bed couldn't take his eyes off the approaching intruder. Their lips met seeking what only two people in love can have.

A blue light seemed to tingle up Danny's body. With a sudden and unexpected movement his body fell through the bed.

"OW." Two voices said as one. The owner of the feminine voice from hitting her head as she fell onto the bed. The other was from jolting his wound.

A dreamy voice floated out from underneath the bed. "I hope I can learn to control that."

Sam leaned down and squished herself under the bed. "I bet a bit of practice will clear that right up."

End


End file.
